


Memories Down The Line

by Ali_B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Screenplay/Script Format, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_B/pseuds/Ali_B
Summary: An alternate series finale for Supernatural.One big epilogue in which the whole family gets satisfying endings, doors are left open for Wayward Sibling spin-offs, and Jack restores balance and free will to the universe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 7





	Memories Down The Line

**Author's Note:**

> WRITER'S NOTE: 
> 
> This script is written as an alternative series finale, and while I definitely tried to incorporate lots of nods to the fans, I also tried to remain faithful to the characters _as portrayed on the show._ This script assumes that everything that happens through 15.19 still happens exactly the same. I also tried to write a script that could have been filmed as safely as possibly during Covid, which is why any large group scenes take place outside, rather than in a familiar interior. For the group scenes in The Empty, each actor could be filmed separately and composited together. Giving myself those guidelines helped me create something that, while I think would be a wonderful and satisfying ending to the show for it's fanbase, doesn't exist purely as my own wish fulfillment. 
> 
> Ultimately, I believe that we could have had a finale that showed the growth these characters we know and love have experienced over the past 15 years, and that addressed the whole premise of Supernatural. I just re-watched the entire series, and the consistently repeated message of Supernatural is that Family is what you make it, and that family doesn't give up on each other. I also wanted to incorporate the themes of ending cycles of generational trauma, and free will conquering all. To make sure that Chuck didn't get his ending. That "family don't end in blood". So here is my love letter to my SPN Family. 
> 
> Thank you for everything.
> 
> !-AB
> 
> If you'd like to read the nice, pretty, formatted script version you can get that here:  
> [Script version.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13JKsnpKtMkWAHXRwiUuffUIOPvYUD39l/view?usp=sharing)  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/13JKsnpKtMkWAHXRwiUuffUIOPvYUD39l/view?usp=sharing
> 
> If you're interested in listening to the "soundtrack" you can find the playlist here:  
> [Soundtrack.](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5sQqgunBYUnE9R9QudYbwiR_Euzfp_h-)
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5sQqgunBYUnE9R9QudYbwiR_Euzfp_h-

.THE ROAD SO FAR...

> THE EPISODE BEGINS WITH THE TRADITIONAL "CARRY ON WAYWARD SON MONTAGE, ENCOMPASSING ALL THE BEST MOMENTS FROM THE ENTIRE SERIES. 

!NOW.

INT. THE BUNKER WAR TABLE - EVENING.

Sam and Eileen sit across from each other at individual laptops with a few books and empty plates scattered across the table. Sam looks up as Dean enters, looking like he's had more than a few sleepless nights.

DEAN  
(with reserved hope) Anything?

SAM  
Still nothing. It's been ...quiet. No attacks, no sign of angels or demons or reapers...nothing.

EILEEN  
It looks like Jack wasn't kidding about being hands off. But it also looks like he didn't bring any of the monsters back.

DEAN  
Yeah, but what about Garth? Isn't he technically-

SAM  
Apparently, he came back human. Which you would know if you had talked to anyone. Garth, Jody, Donna, Charlie, Bobby, Claire, They've all been asking about you.

DEAN  
Hey. We just saved the freakin world. Again. I think I'm allowed to have a little me time in the Dean-cave if I want to. (beat) (cheesy)Besides, I wouldn't want to get in the way of two lovebirds and their laptops and lore.

DEAN begins collecting the dirty dishes and beer bottles from the table. EILEEN lays a hand on his arm gently and looks up at him, full of understanding.

EILEEN  
Thank you. If we find anything about how to get Cas back, we'll tell you. We won't stop looking, we miss him too. He's-

DEAN  
(signs and speaks)Family. 

SAM  
(an idea)What about Rowena?

DEAN  
What about her? It's not like there's anyone left on earth with the juice to get us a day pass to hell, Sammy. Besides, it's not exactly like she's been in touch.

SAM  
Maybe she's busy.

DEAN  
Doing what? 

SAM  
Ruling Hell? We don't know what things are like down there since the whole Jack re-ordering the cosmos thing.

DEAN  
Yeah, well. All the people that might actually be able to help us being out of cell range, or ignoring our prayers, really blows.

DEAN carries the dishes and bottles out of the room, heading off towards the kitchen. SAM and EILEEN exchange worried looks across the table. Eileen signs her dialogue, Sam signs as well, he's obviously been committed to becoming fluent in ASL.

EILEEN  
Too bad Hell probably doesn't get very good cell reception.

SAM  
Yeah, too bad.

EILEEN

I just feel guilty being here when not everyone made it back. I'm worried about Dean.

SAM  
I'm worried too. But he just needs some space and he'll talk when he's ready.

EILEEN  
Which could be never.

SAM  
He-  
(fumbles for the right Sign, then finger spells)  
-Processes- things differently.

INT. THE BUNKER KITCHEN

Dean is rinsing dishes in the sink, staring into the middle distance.

> A JARRING FLASHBACK: CASTIEL SAYS I LOVE YOU AND IS IMMEDIATELY SWALLOWED BY THE EMPTY.

Dean raises the dish above his head and swiftly brings it down as if he would smash it, as if he would smash the whole kitchen, but stops a fraction of a second before impact.

CASTIEL VO  
You think that hate and anger, that's what drives you, that's who you are. it's not. And everyone who knows you sees it.

Dean sets the dish down on the counter and braces himself against the sink, shaking. His knuckles turn white from clenching the edge of the sink and he squeezes his eyes shut.

CASTIEL VO  
Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you've done for love.You raised your little brother for love, you fought for this whole world for love, THAT is who you are.

Dean reaches his hand across himself to touch his left shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

CASTIEL VO  
You're the most caring man on earth, you are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.

Dean stands in silence for a moment, letting the waves of grief wash over and off of him before straightening, wiping his face, and crossing to the fridge where he grabs a six pack and walks towards the door. He looks at the table, sees a brief flashback of him and Castiel sitting there. He turns away, pauses, and switches off the light, exiting the room.

INT. HELL. A LAVISH SITTING ROOM.

Rowena is Seated at a table, clearly working on something of a magical nature very intently. We do not yet see what she is working on. There's a knock at the door, which does not break her concentration. Finally, a gorgeous demon opens the door to step in.

DEMON  
Your Majesty?

ROWENA  
(still concentrating on the task at hand)  
What is it? I said not to disturb me.

DEMON  
Yes, but that was weeks ago, and your ...erm... "party guests" are here.

ROWENA  
Tell Caligula, Liz, and Mr. Wilde to amuse *themselves* until I'm finished. This is delicate spellwork. 

DEMON  
But-

ROWENA  
Bother me again, and I'll put you on Dante detail.

The demon straightens and makes a swift exit. The camera pans down to see That Rowena has been enchanting a gun that is the mirror image to the colt, with silvered spellwork inlay and a pearl handle. She finishes magically inscribing the last of six silver bullets. She smiles, self satisfied.

ROWENA  
Delicate indeed.

EXT. JODY'S HOUSE - DAY

Donna, Alex, Claire, Kaia, and Patience are sitting around a patio table or fire pit. They're chatting and drinking beer, enjoying the mild weather.

CLAIRE  
I'm just saying, you can eat all the tofu dogs you want, but "vegan leather" is just plastic-

ALEX  
Says the girl sitting there in Leather and Suede. You look like an extra from an 80s music video, Biker Barbie.

CLAIRE  
Okay, first of all, this is RECYCLED. I got it second hand! Second, My jacket is bad ass.

KAIA  
She's got a point. Recycled is better. And she does look bad ass. 

Claire gives Alex an "I told you so" look as Kaia leans their head onto Claire's shoulder.

Patience stares off into the distance, the camera pans in toward her face as ominous music swells.

DONNA  
Patience?...Patience? Are you having a vision? Are you okay?

Patience snaps out of it and looks around to see everyone staring at her with concerned faces.

PATIENCE  
What? Oh. No. I just zoned out as soon as Claire and Alex started the great vegan leather debate again. 

The tension immediately evaporates from the group and they begin to laugh and chatter again. Jody walks up finishing up a phone conversation.

JODY  
Yeah, I'll definitely keep eyes and ears out. I'll let you know if we find anything, Sam. Thanks for the update. Give Dean and Eileen our best.

Jody sidles up and sits down. Patience passes her a beer.

JODY  
Well girls,

Jody's eyes dart to Kaia, who lifts an eyebrow as in "try again."

JODY  
Sorry Kaia, Well, my esteemed colleagues, it looks like we have a case.

Claire immediately straightens and gets a fierce glint in her eyes, The rest all perk up with varying degrees of curiosity and enthusiasm.

CLAIRE  
They found Monsters?

JODY  
Nope. Still no monsters. But the boys do need our help. Dean...Dean hasn't been doing well since- 

CLAIRE  
Ever?

Donna shoots her a look that all midwestern children fear.

CLAIRE  
Sorry.

JODY  
As I was saying. Dean is not okay. They have been looking for a way to get Cas out of The Empty, but everyone is turning up nada. It's turning into an all hands on deck kind of situation.

ALEX  
Okay, but... what are we supposed to do about it? Are we even hunters anymore? All the monsters are gone. Patience is still kinda psychic I guess and Kaia has those weird dreams sometimes, but it's not like we need to Avengers Assemble to go fight the bad guys here.

CLAIRE  
Just because there aren't Vampires and Werewolves and shi-

Donna gives her the look again.

CLAIRE  
-stuff anymore doesn't mean there aren't monsters. People can be-

Jody interrupts, cutting off yet another well worn family argument.

JODY  
This isn't about hunting things. This is about saving people. Our people. Our family is in trouble, and we're going to be there for them.

DONNA  
With Cheeseburgers.

KAIA  
And pie?

CLAIRE  
And cheeseburger pie?

DONNA  
Oh you betcha. Just like grandma used to say: "When the going gets tough, the tough get casserole."

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM

Closeup on Dean's cellphone, lighting up and threatening to vibrate itself off the nightstand. Dean grumbles and grabs the phone as the camera pans out. He is flopped facedown on his bed surrounded by a pile of books, some food wrappers, and "the pile" aka assorted half drank cups and empty beer bottles on the nightstand and the floor next to the nightstand and the bed.

DEAN  
Hey Donna, sorry I missed your-

Dean pulls the phone away and stares blearily at the screen before putting it back up to his ear.

DEAN  
8? Missed calls? Sorry, I was asleep and I didn't hear the phone, uh, everything okay?

.

EXT.AGAINST AN INDETERMINITE FOREST TYPE BACKDROP.

DONNA  
Not really, it's Claire. We need you here.

INT. DEAN'S BEDROOM

DEAN  
Claire? What happened? Where are you? I'm on my way.

EXT. AGAINST AN INDETERMINITE FOREST TYPE BACKDROP.

DONNA  
Nobody is hurt, but you really need to get here. Things could get ugly. Meet us outside of Austin as soon as you can. I'll text you the address. If Sam and Eileen are there, you should bring backup.

INT. THE IMPALA - SUNSET

Dean is driving, focused, staring straight at the road ahead. Eileen is napping in the back seat, and Sam is pouring over his reading on his tablet. Sam glances over at Dean, and his expression shifts to one of grief.

SAM  
Dean-

DEAN  
Dont't.

SAM  
Dean. I-

DEAN  
I said don't.

SAM  
Dean. It's been weeks. You need to talk about it.

DEAN  
I can't. 

SAM  
Dean, we're just worried about you.

DEAN  
Sam, I can't talk about this.

SAM  
Look, Man, I know Cas was your best friend.

DEAN  
Stop.

SAM  
But you can't keep bottling everything up and hiding from us like this. It's not healthy. I thought we were past this whole "too tough to talk" thing.

DEAN.  
No, Sam.

SAM  
Dean, enough! Enough of this stoic cowboy bullshit! I'm your brother, and you're just shutting me out again. You don't have to go through this alone. We've been through too much, lost too much, and I refuse to lose you too. You're better than this, so stop acting like dad! 

No sooner than the words escape his mouth, Sam realizes he has said The Wrong Thing. Dean slams on the brakes screeching the Impala to a halt, shaking Eileen awake in the background. He slams his hand on the wheel then closes his eyes, resting his head on the top of the steering wheel. Everyone sits in tense silence for a long beat.

SAM  
Dean?

Dean slowly raises his head and runs a hand across his face. Breathing in and out slowly, once. Twice. Three times.

DEAN  
-quietly- You're right.

Sam is shocked by this statement and risks a glance back towards Eileen who nods at Sam.

DEAN  
I don't mean to shut you out, Sammy. But I'm not okay, and I don't want to drag you down with me. Not when you've been given a real shot at happiness. I'm...grieving. And there's no cases, no apocalypse, no crisis this time. Nothing to throw myself at to hold it back. I'm just trying to keep from drowning in it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away again. I guess I just don't really know any other way to do this. 

SAM  
We can do this together, Dean. Like always. You and me.

DEAN  
Not all of it. 

Another tense beat, before Dean turns around and signs slightly unpracticed to Eileen

DEAN  
I'm sorry. I'm trying. I've been...

EILEEN  
(signs and speaks)  
Kind of an asshole?

DEAN  
(chuckling and taking no small delight in learning curse words in sign)  
Yeah.  
(signs)  
an "asshole"

EILEEN  
(signs and speaks)  
As Tolstoy once said: "Misery makes assholes of us all."

DEAN  
Come on, Eileen, you know I never read That hobbit crap.

EILEEN  
Liar.

DEAN  
Okay, maybe I watched the cartoon.

Sam facepalms slightly, Dean turns around to put the Baby back in drive and says quietly to Sam

DEAN  
I'll be okay.

Sam nods and turns to say something to Eileen, but she's already leaning forward from the back seat. 

EILEEN  
(speaks and signs)  
Come on, you guys. It's too quiet in here. Dean, where are the tunes?

Dean turns to Eileen in bewilderment as she breaks out into a broad grin. Sam has a half second of shock before everyone breaks out in deep laughter. Sam leans back to kiss Eileen and Dean takes that moment to reach in and pull a familiar cassette tape out of the glove box. (Dean's top 13 Zep Traxx) He puts it in the tape deck and the opening strains of "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin fill the car. Sam straightens in his seat, an arm draped over the back to rest his hand on Eileen's knee. Dean puts the car in drive and pulls back onto the highway. He turns up the volume knob as the music swells.

> FADE TO:A MONTAGE (FILLING THE REST OF THE SHORT SONG) OF MEMORIES IN THE IMPALA. DEAN DRIVING WITH SAM, PUTTING THE SPOON IN HIS MOUTH, THE EPIC J TURN FROM "BABY", MAKING CROWLEY RIDE IN THE BACK SEAT, THE COWBOY HATS, SINGING ALONG TO NIGHT MOVES WITH SAM, THE METATRON/CASTIEL/DEAN ARGUMENT,TEACHING JACK TO DRIVE, ETC.

> THE FINAL SCENE IN THIS MONTAGE IS NOT ONE FROM A PREVIOUS EPISODE, BUT RATHER A SCENE OF DEAN AND CAS DRIVING IN THE SUNSET, WINDOWS DOWN, ARMS HANGING OUT THE WINDOWS, TALKING AND LAUGHING, COMPLETELY AT EASE. CAS LOOKS AT DEAN AS HE DRIVES, AND IT'S OBVIOUS. HE TURNS AWAY BEFORE DEAN CATCHES HIM LOOKING AND DEAN QUIRKS UP A LITTLE SMILE AND TURNS UP THE MUSIC. 

.CLOSEUP ON DEAN'S FACE, PRESENT DAY AS HE SMILES AND DRIVES ON.

EXT. A DIRT PARKING LOT SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE AUSTIN. - NIGHT

Dean pulls Baby into a parking spot and looks slightly confused to be pulling up to a brewery. There's a little path leading up to a picnic area with lights strung between the trees. He nudges Sam and jerks his head towards the picnic area with a puzzled expression as he checks his gun and slides it into his waistband. Sam, Dean, and Eileen pile out of the car as Donna approaches.

DONNA  
Hiya! 

DEAN  
What's going on here?

DONNA  
Well, for starters, I don't think you're gonna need your gun, Dean.

DEAN  
It's Texas.

DONNA  
Fair enough. C'mere you.

Donna swiftly approaches Dean and sweeps him up into a big crushing hug. She then greets and hugs Sam and Eileen as Dean looks toward the picnic area and the sound of music and laughter drifting towards them. 

DEAN  
Why do I have the feeling we've been set up? Donna, what is all this?

DONNA  
Well, it's because you kinda have. It's Claire's birthday. We knew we probably couldn't drag you guys out of the bunker unless it felt like a case, and I'm sorry for the bait and switch, but technically I didn't lie. It could get ugly. There's a LOT of food here. and several kegs. and some moonshine. and a bunch of hunters. And pie. Just soooo much pie.

She grins expectantly at Dean who just shakes his head.

DEAN  
How much pie are we talking?

DONNA  
We've been baking for days.

DEAN  
All is forgiven. But why are we at a brewery? Claire's turning what? 17?

DONNA  
She's turning 23.

Sam and Dean both look at each other and blanche in "when did we get so damn old?"

SAM  
Okay, but that doesn't explain why we're all the way out here in Texas. What's with the road trip?

DONNA  
Oh it belongs to some famous actor Claire likes. He's not here cause he's filming, but he left her a nice card. My cousin knows him. C'mon. Let's get to the party.

EXT. THE PICNIC GROUNDS

The party is in full swing as Dean, Sam, Eileen, and Jody enter. Hunters from all over are seated at various picnic tables, drinking out of red solo cups of beer, paper plates piled with pie and cheeseburgers. Talking and laughing. Charlie and Stevie wave from one table, Bobby raises his cup from another. Cesar and Jesse look up and nod, The Wayward Siblings are playing horse shoes. Patience tosses a shoe as Claire cheers, looking back and grinning at Kaia before kissing them. Alex spots the newcomers and waves before heading to the food table to start dishing out pie. Jody approaches Sam and crew as they're walking in. Donna grins and heads to her table where she slides in suspiciously close to a good looking hunter. Jody greets and hugs the boys and Eileen, before Eileen signs to Sam that she's going to go say hi to some friends and crosses the picnic area. Dean catches sight of Donna and the hunter.

DEAN  
That guy's name better not be Doug.

JODY  
(laughing)  
It's Greg, actually. Donna sure does seem to have a type. But at least this one seems like a genuinely good guy. Plus, he's a hunter, so he gets it. He's real quiet, but he treats her like a queen. 

DEAN  
Good. Because I'm still armed.

SAM  
(sighs at Dean)  
Anyway. It's great to see you Jody. Sorry we haven't been out to visit since-

JODY  
Bup bup bup, nope. We're not talking about any of that tonight. Tonight is about having some fun, eating some food, and drinking some beer. The post saving-all-humanity worries and crisis will be there tomorrow. Tonight is about us. It's about our family. We've all lost a lot of folks, but this is the family we chose. And Like Bobby always said-

SAM, DEAN, AND JODY  
(in unison, imitating bobby)  
"Family don't end in blood."

JODY  
So come on, lets go get you boys some beers. Besides, I'm pretty sure Dean might die again if he doesn't get some pie in the next 5 minutes.

Various party scenes set to some classic rock guitar. Something akin to the opening to I Need You by Lynard Skynard. Sam and Eileen make the rounds, everybody is having a good time. Dean is seen proudly showing off Baby to Greg as Donna looks on in approval. The Wayward Siblings laugh, dance, joke, throw food at each other. Jody and Bobby are swapping shooting tips. Charlie and Stevie slow dance. Cesar and Jesse show off pictures of their kids on their phone to Dean. Sam and Eileen sneak away to the other side of the brewery. 

EXT. THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BREWERY

Sam kisses Eileen and then pulls away and begins to sign something he's obviously practiced. A lot.

SAM  
(signing)  
Eileen, I need to say something. I am in love with you. You make me feel like there's hope for truly good things in this world. Before everything that happened, I was keeping you at an arms length, because I was scared. I was scared that nothing this good could ever last. I was scared that you'd be taken away from me again. And then you did get taken away from me again. And I was devastated. And when I got you back again, I realized how selfish and how stupid I had been. It was selfish to put my fear before our relationship. It was stupid to think I was somehow saving you, by pushing you away.

EILEEN  
You and Dean do have some things in common you know.

SAM  
(signing)  
What I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I want to be with you, for as long as you'll let me, however you want me. I promise to never push you away again. I promise. I love you, Eileen.

EILEEN  
I love you. And I promise not to LET you be selfish or stupid again, because I want you with me for a long time.

THEY KISS PASSIONATELY, AS WE CUT TO:

EXT. THE PICNIC GROUNDS

Dean now sits around a table with Jody, Patience, Kaia, Claire, and Alex.

PATIENCE  
Alright, well prove me wrong, name a band you like from after 1980.

DEAN  
Taylor Swift.

PATIENCE, ALEX, KAIA, JODY, AND CLAIRE  
WHAT?!

DEAN  
(through mouthfuls of pie)  
Did I stutter? Do you know how hard it is to find "1989" on cassette?

ALEX  
Maybe you should finally put bluetooth in that relic you drive

DEAN  
You take that back.

The group dissolves into helpless laughter, Dean grins broadly, but it's still a little performative. The grief is still simmering under the surface.

Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble and there's a loud crack of thunder and a huge garish purple cloud of smoke. 

EXT. THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BREWERY

Sam and Eileen feel the ground rumble and break away from their embrace to draw weapons and haul ass back to the party.

EXT. THE PICNIC GROUNDS

The purple smoke dissolves to reveal Rowena, resplendent in a full length sequin gown and flanked on either side by gorgeous muscular black eyed demons. The entire party has leapt to their feet, weapons drawn,

ROWENA  
(full on maleficent)  
You thought you could have a party and not invite me?

Rowena looks at the party standing about, weapons drawn, confused expressions on their faces. She rolls her eyes. She snaps her fingers, causing the beefcake demons to disappear in another much smaller cloud of purple smoke.

ROWENA  
Oh, put the weapons down, you trundling herd of flannel, Can't a girl make a spectacular entrance without risking getting blood on her new dress?

SAM  
(skidding into the party, slightly disheveled)  
Rowena?!

ROWENA  
Darling Samuel! Could you please tell these other dears to put down the weapons? 

SAM  
Uh. It's okay everyone. ...She's with us?

Rowena stands there serenely as the hunters look at each other very confused, shrugging, before slowly lowering their weapons.

ROWENA  
That's better. Now, boys, you never call, you never write. What's a stunningly gorgeous queen to do? I saw your little soiree in my scrying glass and I couldn't resist popping up to say hello.

Dean crosses over to Sam and Rowena, the Wayward crew tailing slightly behind him.

DONNA  
It's okay everybody! Just the Queen of Hell popping by for a visit, lets all go back to having fun. No need for alarm ...I guess?

Donna restarts the music and goes into full on midwest hostess mode to draw everyone's attention away from Rowena etc. Rowena notices Claire.

ROWENA  
Well, you must be the birthday girl. Claire. I brought you something. 

Rowena hands Claire a box covered in intricately carved markings. Claire looks dubious but opens it slowly. Inside, lays a mirror image of the colt, with a pearl handle, and six bullets.

CLAIRE  
Holy crap. Uh. Thanks?

ROWENA  
(imitating Claire)  
Uh. Thanks?  
(turning to Sam and Dean)  
I swear, I will never understand Gen Z. If someone had given me a gun that could kill literally anything for my 23rd birthday I'd have been just a wee bit more excited.

CLAIRE  
Anything?

ROWENA  
Anything. Choose carefully.

DEAN  
There's no more monsters, Rowena, and until now, it seemed like all the angels and demons were staying put. That gift seems a little...

ROWENA  
Just because YOU are done killing, Dean Winchester, doesn't mean that everyone is. I'm a supremely powerful witch, and the queen of hell. Don't think you can question me just because you have that gorgeous jawline. Now, would you ladies and theys kindly go get your Auntie Rowena a drink? Preferably some of that Scotch Jody has been sneaking to Dean.

The waywards walk off in slight disbelief, all looking to inspect the Colt 2.0 (3.0?) Rowena notices Sam and Eileen's slight disarray.

ROWENA  
Now. Shall we go somewhere a bit more private? It looks like Samuel knows a place.

Dean does a bit of a double take then gives Sam a thumbs up.

EILEEN  
Looks like you have some catching up to do, and I have some beer to drink. Maybe a lot of beer to drink.

She grins at Sam, shoots Dean with a finger gun, and raises an eyebrow at Rowena before shaking her head and wandering back over to her hunter friends.

Sam, Dean, and Rowena move over to a picnic table further away from the rest of the party.

SAM  
Rowena, we've been trying to get a hold of you. We need your help.

ROWENA  
It's always something isn't it? Rowena, help us translate the book of the damned, Rowena, stop trying to overthrow Death, Rowena, how do you get your hair so bouncy? What products do you use? Well, this time, I'm waaay ahead of you boys.

DEAN  
Cas?

ROWENA  
(sympathetic) I'm sorry, freckles. There's nothing I can do. My domain is hell, and our sweet Castiel isn't there. He's in The Empty. But. I spoke with Jack. 

SAM  
Jack? When?

ROWENA  
Oh, right after he made his exit from Earth, he came to visit me. See, he and I have an agreement now. Jack understands that hell still serves a purpose and he's perfectly happy to have me rule. He quite likes what I've done with the place. And he truly does want to be hands off, but Amara is a part of him too now, so there's some balancing to be done on the cosmic scale before he can let things begin to run their course without interference. Hence, his visit to hell. I'm sure heaven got one as well. And of course, there's still The Empty to contend with. So that's where he was off to. He intends to pull Castiel out. I suppose there's advantages to being one of the new god's dads.(beat) ... Kaia, you can quit eavesdropping. I'm sure Sam will fill everyone in later.

Kaia steps out from behind a tree and sheepishly sets down three red solo cups. 

KAIA  
Sorry.

ROWENA  
Don't you worry, this won't be the last time we talk. Now run along to your friends.

SAM  
So he's going to fight The Empty?

DEAN  
Alone?

ROWENA  
Alone? You precious forest creatures. Jack is the most powerful being in the cosmos, he's more than capable. Besides, he told me The Empty doesn't really particularly want to fight, it just wants to go back to sleep. To fulfill it's purpose. See, that's where everything started going so haywire in the grand scheme of things. Whole realms and powerful beings had their intrinsic purposes subverted for the whims of one writer. So Jack is setting out to right those little lapses in judgement. But that's not why I'm here.

DEAN  
Why are you here?

ROWENA  
To be with my family of course.

SAM  
Rowena...

ROWENA  
Tut tut Samuel. The past is the past, and we all have so much future to look forward to.

The Winchesters raise a glass with the queen of hell and the party resumes in earnest.

EXT. THE PICNIC GROUNDS - LATER

Claire picks up red solo cups and paper plates and puts them into a large trash bag. The party has wound down to a few folks saying their goodbyes. Alex and Kaia are napping leaned up against a tree, Patience is packing up food. Jody and Donna are doing the "prolonged mom parking lot goodbye" while Greg waits patiently by Donna's truck. Sam and Eileen are seated at a picnic table scrolling through Sam's tablet talking to Rowena, splitting a new bottle of Scotch out of some cut crystal glasses that have appeared from nowhere. Dean wanders up to Claire with a collected stack of cups.

DEAN  
So, how's that for a 23rd birthday? Beer, Pie, Cheeseburgers, and a gun that can kill anything. I gotta say, 23 year old me is pretty damn jealous right now.

CLAIRE  
Well, I mean my actual birthday isn't for 2 weeks.

DEAN  
Wait what?

CLAIRE  
This was your party, Dean. Don't get me wrong, I also love cheeseburgers, guns, and pie- 

DEAN  
Always knew you had good taste.

CLAIRE  
But this party was for you. Because we're you're family. or whatever. we care about you, and we love you. And I know how much he loved you. And we knew you would never ever let anyone do something like this for you. You're way too "traumatized older brother" for that. But we knew if it was for someone else, you might let yourself relax and cut yourself like a tiny tiny piece of slack, even if it was just for a few hours. 

Dean is caught off guard and touched.

CLAIRE  
Come on, You're not just Sam's big brother. You've been big brother to basically all of us. And... and I know about grief. I know about grieving...him. I've had to grieve 2 different versions of him. I know you've lost a lot of people, so I won't give you that "it get's easier" bullshit. But, you know. It gets less...just less? So like, I don't know, breathe a little? Let yourself be okay a little? ...Maybe go for a drive and blast some Taylor Swift.

DEAN  
If you tell anyone, I will disown you.

CLAIRE  
Dude, we already made 3 tiktoks about it.

DEAN  
What the hell is a tiktok?

CLAIRE  
Look, just let Jody and Donna think they got away with their sneaky plan. I just wanted you to know. Because I wanted you to know that you matter to the people that are still here.

DEAN  
Damnit. Okay. 

CLAIRE  
Oh no, are we gonna hug now?

DEAN  
Wouldn't dream of it.

CLAIRE  
(eye roll. grin.)  
Fine.

Claire and Dean share a fierce hug. Dean wipes at his eyes as he steps back. 

CLAIRE  
You've gone soft, old man.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, why don't you go make a tiktoks about it.

CLAIRE  
That's not what that...nevermind.

Sam and Eileen walk up. Rowena can be seen in the background speaking to Kaia and Patience.

SAM  
Hey, Man, I guess there's a motel not far from here that everyone is heading to since it's pretty late to be driving home. Well, some people definitely had to be carried out. Apparently someone had broken out a stash of Ash's moonshine they'd been saving?

CLAIRE  
That the stuff that tasted like paint thinner smells?

EILEEN  
That's the one.

CLAIRE  
Yikes.

EILEEN  
Yup.

DEAN  
I guess I should say goodbye to everybody. Is that Rowena, corrupting the youth?

SAM  
Uh, yeah. So get this, while none of the monsters were brought back, or they were brought back human, magic seems to have been mostly left alone since it's "not inherently good or evil but merely a tool"

DEAN  
Yeah right.

CLAIRE  
Says the poster child for the NRA.

EILEEN  
Rowena wants to help train some of the more magically inclined people like Kaia and Patience and Sam.

DEAN  
Sam?

SAM  
Apparently I'm a gifted witch?

Sam visibly waits for the teasing to commence

DEAN  
Huh.

SAM  
What? No "Samwitch"? No Sabrina Jokes?

DEAN  
I don't have to if you do it for me. (a beat.) Do you think that means we could find Jack? Or The Empty?

Sam and Dean gaze over towards Kaia and Patience, deep in conversation with Rowena.

SAM  
I don't know, Dean. We know Jack is going to get Cas, So we might just have to wait. Rowena said that because of the way The Empty works, time goes differently over there if you aren't anchored here. 

DEAN  
(his face pales)  
Like spending 40 years in Hell.

SAM  
I hope not.

INT. THE EMPTY

!

The black oil slick of The Empty roils and shimmers as screams of frustration and pain echo through the darkness. Voices of the beings trapped there cry out in confusion. The Empty (as Meg) lies on their back.

THE EMPTY  
Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP.

The oil slick splashes over her and twists and turns. More sounds of suffering. More crying out. The host of heavenly and infernal souls are awake. All of them.

THE EMPTY  
LET ME SLEEP. SHUT UP! GO AWAY!

The oil slick mass pulses around The Empty, as shapes writhe in discontent. It's utter chaos. Jack appears a short distance away.

JACK  
Hello. I'm here to help.

THE EMPTY  
You. You you You YOU. This is YOUR FAULT.

The Empty lashes out a vicious looking tendril at Jack, but it merely disapates as it reaches him. 

JACK  
I think you might be right. So please let me help you.

THE EMPTY  
GET OUT OF HERE. THIS IS MY DOMAIN.

The writhing forms in The Empty begin to rise up and take humanoid shapes. Familiar faces of all the Angels and Demons we've lost rise up. Each of them crying out in confusion as if they're completely alone, unable to see or interact with anyone else. Crowley, Jo, Anna, Ruby, Meg, Gadreel, etc. (anybody that wants a cameo!)

JACK  
But wait, this isn't what you want. Let me fix it. I can fix this.

THE EMPTY  
Liar. I know why you're here.

The Empty dissolves into black goo and then re-forms taking on the visage of Castiel.

THE EMPTY  
You're just here for your precious daddy. Then you'll run off and leave me in this chaos just like the rest of them. I just. Wanted. To. Sleep. Why was that so much to ask? I don't care about your little games. I'm an infinite. And I have an infinite capacity for suffering. That's what I was designed for. Suffering.

The Empty re-forms into the shape of Adam/Michael

THE EMPTY  
Peace for me. Suffering for them. That's my purpose. A serene jailer for the end of what should be endless.

The Empty re-forms into Jack

THE EMPTY  
But when Winchesters started ENDING the ENDLESS It got a little CROWDED in here. 

The Empty Re-forms into Michael/Dean

THE EMPTY  
THEY Won't just GO BACK TO SLEEP. And it's YOUR FAULT.

The Empty re-forms back into Meg

THE EMPTY  
(sobbing, collapsing)  
Just let me sleep. Please.

Jack closes the distance between them and kneels down, gently touching The Empty's face.

JACK  
(with great tenderness)  
Hey. It's going to be okay. I'm going put things right.

The Empty collapses into Jack's arms crying/defeated

THE EMPTY  
It's been so wrong for so long and I'm so tired.

JACK  
It's okay. I know. It's okay. Go to sleep now, and I'll take care of everything. Rest. You can sleep.

Jack helps them gently lay down and waves a hand over The Empty, washing a gentle wave of the oil slick over them, like a parent tucking a child in for bed. The sounds of chaos slowly dim, and The Empty dissolves. The denizens of The Empty also quiet and calm. Some sit down, some stand very still, some may even lie on the floor. Looking out, you can see that there's hundreds in here. Jack turns to face the beings stretching out before him, and the daunting task that lies ahead. 

JACK  
This might take some time.

INT. THE BUNKER WAR TABLE - A COUPLE MONTHS LATER

Mirroring the first scene, Sam and Eileen sit across from each other with their laptops open and a handful of books on the table. The engagement ring on Eileen's finger is one notable difference. Dean stands somewhat impatiently off to the side.

DEAN  
Okay so how long do you think it's gonna take?

SAM  
Look, just because I was able to test out of some classes doesn't mean I can test out of all of them. Could still take me a year to finish my degree. Switching majors didn't exactly expedite things.

DEAN  
Yeah but who wants to be a "Lawboy" when you can be a "professor of occult studies" and teach at Brakebills or whatever.

SAM  
Brakebills? 

DEAN  
The Magicians? It's on Netflix, man.

SAM  
I'm sorry I haven't been binge watching enough magical soap operas, Dean.

DEAN  
Can it, Samwitch.

SAM  
Look, it's great that we have a rent free bunker and everything, but we sort of need ways to pay the bills eventually.

DEAN  
I miss the magic credit card.

EILEEN  
Me too.

SAM  
So, Dean, Have you thought about what you want to do? 

DEAN  
(after a pause)I have, actually. 

Sam and Eileen exchange a surprised glance

DEAN  
Look, I don't want to wait around the bunker for the rest of my life. We don't even know what "time works differently there" means, and Rowena has not exactly been forthcoming since dropping that little bomb on us. So I should do something important with my time. Might not be "stave off the apocalypse multiple times", sacrifice yourself to save everyone you love kind of important, but it's important. Seriously, Sam. I know I always talked about Butch and Sundance, but that was because I couldn't ever see a life without monsters. And to be honest, I never thought I would ever have any other choice. But Jack gave us that. Choice. Freedom. Hell, the whole world is Team Free Will now. So yeah. I know what I want. I'm probably going to need a lot of help though. Maybe a new identity? Probably a credit score, however those work. Sammy, Eileen, How do you feel about Sioux Falls?

EXT. A DILAPIDATED AUTO YARD AND A VERY LARGE, EQUALLY DILAPADATED HOUSE. - DAY

DEAN  
Well, What do you think?

SAM  
You want to be Bobby?

DEAN  
What? No, man! Welcome to Wayward House and Auto Repair.

SAM  
Uhhhh, what?

DEAN  
Look, Jody kind of gave me the idea. And then she found this property, and it just ...feels right. There's a lot of kids that don't need to wind up in Juvie or whatever when they just need to catch a break. It's like that halfway house, the one- the one I went to. After we fix it up, kids can come here and learn some repair stuff if they want to or whatever but you know, just have a place to be that's safe. I can keep them safe. Look, it's a work in progress, okay? But, I will definitely need some help. Paperwork isn't exactly my strong suit. So...are you in?

SAM  
Dude. This is incredible, actually. I'm just kind of surprised. And impressed. Yeah, I think we can help.

EILEEN  
Definitely.

DEAN  
(beaming with pride)  
Great! I'll go grab the power tools and paint rollers.

.A CLASSIC FIXER UPPER MONTAGE FEATURING THE WINCHESTERS AND THE WAYWARDS SET TO BOB SEGER'S "ROCK AND ROLL NEVER FORGETS". WE WATCH THE WAYWARD HOUSE COME TOGETHER, EVERYONE DOING THEIR PART TO RESTORE THE HOUSE, INCLUDING A FEW INSTANCES OF INSPECTORS COMING IN AND ASKING FOR CHANGES, DEAN NODDING SERIOUSLY AND GETTING TO WORK. AMONG THE SHOTS OF POWER TOOLS AND PAINTING, SAM IS FINISHING HIS DEGREE ONLINE, EILEEN IS HELPING DEAN HANDLE THE FINER POINTS OF BUREAUCRATIC PAPER WORK. THIS PROJECT OBVIOUSLY TAKES SOME TIME. FAMILY DINNERS WITH THE WAYWARDS START OUT ON THE FLOOR, EATEN OUT OF TAKEOUT CONTAINERS AROUND LANTERNS AND PROGRESS UNTIL THE FINAL SCENE IS SITTING DOWN AT THE LARGE TABLE IN THE SPACIOUS DINING ROOM. SAM, EILEEN, DEAN, JODY, ALEX, DONNA, AND GREG ARE ALL IN ATTENDANCE.

INT. WAYWARD HOUSE DINING ROOM

DEAN  
(piling actual vegetables onto his plate)  
How's this for a wild bachelor party, Sammy?

SAM  
Well, I have a very expensive piece of paper that says I can teach people, I beat my personal best on my run this morning, and I get to marry the love of my life tomorrow, so I'd say it's pretty damn perfect.

EILEEN  
(Teasing in ASL)  
Awww, how sweet.(to Dean) we couldn't even spring for ONE stripper?

DEAN  
(to Eileen)You've seen the bank account. (To Sam) I'm even eating green things that aren't on a burger! You're welcome.

ALEX  
I don't know if it really counts if you cook them in pork fat.

DEAN  
Baby steps.

ALEX  
I honestly don't know how you haven't had several heart attacks already.

DEAN  
Literally blessed by the gods. Donna! Would you beer me while you're up?

ALEX  
And me!

DONNA  
(from the other room)  
Are you seriously asking the barefoot pregnant lady in the kitchen to get you a beer?

DEAN  
Yes?

Greg stands up from the table and heads into the other room, Donna appears in the doorway expertly balancing a large cake, several beers, and a bottle of whiskey as Greg trails behind her trying to take any of it and carry it for her.

DONNA  
Shoo, babe. I'm perfectly capable. I've taken down way tougher monsters than Dean Winchester's terrible jokes.

GREG  
(teasing)  
Yes ma'am. Whatever you say.

DEAN  
Have I mentioned how much I like this guy, Donna?

Dean grabs the beers and pops the caps off, sliding them down the table, one after the other until everyone except Donna has one.

DEAN  
Well, here's to Wayward House, to the soon to be Sam and Eileen Winchester-Leahy, Good friends, good food, and a life I never thought we'd get.

EILEEN  
Here's to tomorrow, and the day after.

SAM  
Here's to somehow.

ALEX  
Here's to not having to rip up moldy carpet ever again!

DONNA  
Here's to love!

A miniscule beat of sadness still lurking behind Dean's eyes.

JODY  
Here's to Family, here and far away.

Everyone toasts and drinks, the camera pans out as the conversations continue, lingering just a moment on Dean's face before panning across to the joy that Sam and Eileen share.

!

INT. THE EMPTY

Jack approaches the final figure. Castiel sits calmly on the floor. He shakes out of his own little world and his face lights up as Jack approaches. He jumps up and pulls him into a hug.

CASTIEL  
Jack! You're alive! You're okay! What happened? How are you here?

JACK  
I'll explain everything. But please, let's go somewhere else to talk.

EXT. A PICURESQUE SCENE, A BENCH BY A LAKE - DAY

Castiel and Jack take a moment to just enjoy the sunlight and the breeze on their faces. Facial expressions mirrored.

JACK  
I have some things to tell you. I guess I need to get you caught up. It's been a while since you went into the empty.

CASTIEL  
How long?

JACK  
Well, in The Empty? A couple eons maybe. Hard to say. On Earth? Over a year? Time means different things to me now. I'm sorry I had to make you wait until last, but I needed to go in order. I wanted to give the beings in there a choice. Like you taught me. Team Free Will. So they each chose where they would go. Heaven, Hell, Sleep, Somewhere else. That's how it's going to work now, Everyone gets to determine their own destiny. Even after they die. Free Will for everyone.

CASTIEL  
Jack, I'm so proud of you. But, what happened? What happened to Chuck?

JACK  
(concentrates for a second, then)  
Chuck is currently working as a freelance writer on something called a Fiverr. He lives in Albuquerque. He has a cat. He's human. I took away and absorbed his power. and Michael's. and Lucifer's. 

CASTIEL  
What about Amara?

JACK  
She's with me, in harmony.

CASTIEL  
(a proud parent)  
So you're the new god? I always knew you were going to do amazing things. Kelly knew it to.

JACK  
I want to be better than he was. I want to give everyone a chance to determine their own path. But some things were so out of balance, I had to fix them first. Heaven. Hell. Earth. Purgatory. The Empty. Next up I might remake the worlds Chuck destroyed, but I don't know. Some of them were just really bad places. There's something you should know about Earth though. I restored the balance. No monsters, No Demons, No Angels.

CASTIEL  
(crestfallen)  
Oh. I see. It's okay, Jack. I understand.

JACK  
(brightly)  
Good. So when I bring you back, You'll need to be human. Any requests?

Castiel looks at Jack thoughtfully and just smiles.

EXT. WAYWARD AUTO - DAY

Dean is leaning into the Impala, tweaking something that honestly probably doesn't need tweaking.

JACK  
Hello.

Dean startles and cracks his head against the underside of Baby's hood before straightening

DEAN  
Son of a bitch!

He sees Jack when he turns around. 

DEAN  
Jack! What?

Dean crosses the distance in large strides and grabs Jack's shoulders in disbelief.

DEAN  
It's really you! Where have you been? How are you? Where's Cas?

JACK  
I was in heaven, then hell, then purgatory, then The Empty. Setting things right.

DEAN  
Cas.

JACK  
Yes. Everything had to be right before I could get him.

DEAN  
Is he okay? Where is he?

JACK  
He's kind of in-between right now? But he'll be here soon. I have to ask you something first though.

DEAN  
What? What is it?

JACK  
Well, earth is for humans for now, so Castiel wanted to know what kind of vessel I should make. If there’s anything you’d want to...change.

Jack stares earnestly at Dean, who opens his mouth to make some sort of smart ass joke, but as realization catches up with his brain, he looks stricken.

DEAN  
Change?

JACK  
Yes. I can make anything now! Although we'll need to stick to human stuff so-

DEAN  
(quietly)  
No.  
I- I just want him back. Cas. Our Cas. ...My Cas. He doesn’t need to change a thing.

JACK  
Well, I probably shouldn’t make him the size of the chrysler building, and all those eyes might upset people, but you mean the shape of his previous vessel? 

DEAN  
Yes, Jack. Please. Just bring Cas back in the shape we all know and love.

JACK  
Okay, Dean. It was good to see you, but I have to go now. Castiel will be here soon. 

Before Jack can vanish, Dean reaches out and takes his shoulder.

DEAN  
Jack. Thank you. And I'm sorry. And I know you said you were going to be hands off, but you should really visit. We all miss you. You don't have to use your powers on anything, just come spend some time with us, okay?

JACK  
Okay, Dean. Can we go fishing again?

DEAN  
Of course we can go fishing.  
We can all go fishing.

JACK  
Bye for now Dean. 

There's a slight whoosh as Jack disappears, Leaving Dean alone. He wipes at his face with a rag, wipes the grease from his hands on his jeans. He finally shuts baby's hood and standing on the other side is Castiel, looking just the same as when Dean last saw him.

CASTIEL  
Hello, Dean.

DEAN  
Cas.

Both men's eyes begin to brim with tears of relief and joy. They break out in broad grins as they stand on either side of The Impala'hood, just looking at each other for a moment. Just existing in the same place.

CASTIEL  
Dean. I-

DEAN  
Wait.

Dean crosses around to face Castiel and reaches out and takes his face in his hands. He presses their foreheads together. He draws back, hands still on either side of Cas' face. 

DEAN  
I love you too, Cas.

Dean leans in and kisses him. They melt into the kiss and wrap their arms around each other. The camera pans out and up to the beautiful blue sky.

EXT. JODY'S BACK YARD - SUNSET

CLAIRE  
What's taking him so long? I'm starving. It better not be witches.

PATIENCE  
What's with you and witches lately?

KAIA  
Relax, he's only like 10 minutes late, he probably just got sidetracked at the auto shop, you know how he gets. 

PATIENCE  
I'm telling you, we should just start telling Dean that dinner starts like half an hour before it actually does.

Donna and Greg wander in with the baby.

DONNA  
Simmer down. Someone entertain this kiddo while I go check on Jody.

CLAIRE  
Gimme!

Claire takes the baby from Donna and begins bouncing her and being completely ridiculous.

KAIA  
I will literally never understand or get tired of this.

CLAIRE  
Hey. I don't want my own kids, that doesn't mean I don't get to completely spoil the ones I can hand back when I'm done with them. Now go find whatever snacks are hidden in Donna's bag so we can pre-game.

ALEX  
(looking up from her phone)  
Did you really just refer to snacks as pre-gaming? 

CLAIRE  
And?

PATIENCE  
Like that's the weirdest thing she's even said today.

In the background, Sam, Eileen, Jody, Donna, and Greg are sitting around chatting, the camera travels over to them.

JODY  
Alright, I'm giving Dean 10 more minutes before we start without him.

INT. THE IMPALA - SUNSET

Dean sits behind the wheel with Cas in the passenger seat, in a scene much like the one from the montage earlier in the episode. Dean is speaking animatedly, filling Cas in on everything that's happened, they laugh and talk, both happy, and for perhaps the first time, both at peace. During a quiet moment, Dean reaches over and takes Cas' hand. They drive on like that.

EXT. JODY'S BACK YARD

Dean all but kicks in the gate, striding in, Cas following close behind.

DEAN  
Look who I found!

The assembled group looks up in shock at Castiel's return.

SAM  
Cas!

Sam stands up and is the first to rush over and hug Castiel. This breaks the stunned silence and soon everyone is crowding around to varying degrees, there's happy tears, hugs, playful arm punching, A firm friendly handshake from Greg, as the crowd drags Cas over to the table and sits him down, asking excited questions that Cas is obviously trying to answer to the best of his ability. They pile a plate high with food for him, and begin filling him in on his time away. Dean hangs back and watches the joyful reunion, the completion of his family. Sam walks up to him.

SAM  
Hey Dean.

DEAN  
Hey. Listen, Sam, about Cas. And me. 

Sam and Dean watch the reunion scene for a moment more before speaking again.

DEAN  
I love him.

SAM  
I know.

DEAN  
Dude, did you- did you just Han Solo me?

SAM  
Nerd.

DEAN  
Dork.

SAM  
Jerk.

DEAN  
Bitch.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief and laughs.

DEAN  
I don't really know what any of it means. I've been trying to untangle it for years. It's...complicated.

SAM  
All that matters is that you're happy. I'm happy for you man. We've got Cas back, it feels like our family is finally together again. The way we should be.

DEAN  
Yeah. Let's eat.

CUT TO:

.AN UPLIFTING COVER OF MEMORIES DOWN THE LINE BY KANSAS

IN A FINAL MONTAGE, WE SEE THE YEARS PASS OVER THE COURSE OF MANY FAMILY DINNERS, INTERSPERSED WITH SCENES OF EVERYONE'S POST-MONSTER LIFE. DEAN AND CASTIEL RUNNING WAYWARD HOUSE, SAM TEACHING, EILEEN RESEARCHING ETC. A SCENE OF SAM, DEAN, CAS, AND JACK FISHING. BUT IT ALWAYS CIRCLES BACK TO THE FAMILY, GATHERED AROUND A TABLE, AS WE'VE SEEN SO MANY TIMES BEFORE. EVERY NOW AND THEN JACK, ROWENA OR BOTH POP IN TO JOIN, AGELESS. EVERY NOW AND THEN A VISIT FROM GARTH AND FAMILY, OR BOBBY OR CHARLIE AND STEVIE. SOMETIMES ALEX OR PATIENCE HAVE A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND, MAYBE SETTLING ON ONE. THE DINNERS TAKE PLACE AT THE TABLE IN JODY'S BACK YARD. SAM AND EILEEN HAVE A COUPLE OF KIDS. SOMETIMES CLAIRE AND KAIA APPEAR TO BE RESEARCHING SOMETHING. SOMETIMES THERE'S TEARS AND CONSOLATION, SOMETIMES LOUD BURSTS OF LAUGHTER.IT'S LIFE, WITH STRUGGLES AND TRIUMPHS. IT'S CHOSEN FAMILY, AND IT'S BEAUTIFUL. TOWARDS THE END OF THE SONG, THE MUSIC QUIETS DURING ONE OF THESE OUTDOOR PICNIC STYLE DINNERS.

SAM  
I just wish everyone could be here to see this.

EILEEN  
Who are we missing?

SAM  
I mean all the people we lost along the way.

DEAN  
Mom and Dad?

CASTIEL  
Among others.

JACK  
It's okay, they're here with us too. They always will be. The whole family.

>

.THE MUSIC SWELLS AGAIN AS THE CAMERA PANS OUT WIDE, REVEALING MORE TABLES IN THE LAWN WITH FAMILIAR FACES GATHERED AROUND LAUGHING AND HAVING A GOOD TIME. ELLEN AND JO, ASH, CHARLIE, JOHN AND MARY, ADAM, BOBBY, RUFUS, KEVIN AND MRS. TRAN, CROWLEY, ALL THE FAN FAVORITES, ALL THE "FAMILY"

> FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
